The End of the Journey
by Mistress Galiancrystal
Summary: "Kage" Ballad Rhapsodos, child of the forgotten SOLDIER has lost everything in her life and tries to forget her past. Gaia now calls for it's heroes as the Remnants appear for a "reunion" to destroy the Planet for "Mother". Kage will learn that she's not alone in finding redemption for her sins.
1. I: His Living Legacy

**Chapter I: His Living Legacy**

**M.G. Crystal:** Hello readers! I hadn't update because my favorite actor, Robert Williams, had passed away. I cried and I will always enjoy his films and may he find his Neverland.

**Kage:** We all agree, Mistress Galiancrystal doesn't own Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children or Square Enix, only me.

* * *

_Prologue_

_My soul, corrupted by vengeance_

_Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey_

_In my own salvation_

_And your eternal slumber_

* * *

[Kage's P.O.V.]

I rode across the Midgar Wasteland with my black and silver motorcycle I called Anima. My medium red brown hair flying across my aquamarine eyes. I decided after my Uncle's death to travel the world as a mercenary and tried to forget my past,… but it keeps coming back. Pain quickly flared on my right arm and white covered my vision for a quick minute. I looked at the crimson red bell sleeve that covered my right arm along with a fingerless black leather glove with gold metal on top of my knuckles (Like Lightning's). This "curse" is my punishment for my past sins. That is what I learned from a man I lived for two days named Vincent Valentine. How we met you may ask? That would be a tale for some other time. I saw something shine in the distance and I slowed Anima before it completely stopped. I look to see that it was something from my past, and said past flashed before my eyes.

* * *

_Flashback To Six Years Ago_

_"__You know, I've never actually seen you use that." Said Zack as my younger self and Zack looked at my Uncle Angeal, who was doing his usual "honor prayer" with his Buster Sword. No I wasn't in SOLDIER, to answer your question. I just so happen to convince a certain red-head pilot to hid me in the chopper that's taking flight to Wutai for a SOLDIER mission. "Don't you think it's sort of a waste?" The puppy asked and I smacked him on the shoulder. "Use brings about wear…tear… and rust. And that's a real waste."_

* * *

_End Flashback & Another Flashback_

_"__Both of you. Protect your honor, always… _… be a good girl for me." Those were his last words before he went on, vanished into the Lifestream._

* * *

_End Flashback & Last Flashback_

_"__This sword is a symbol of my dreams…and my honor. No… it's more than that… It's _our_ dreams and honor, right _?"_

* * *

_End Flashbacks_

The object was their Buster Sword, _our_ dreams and honor. I sadly smiled at those two, they were like father and son. It was possible since Zack looked a lot like Uncle. I touched a piece of my hair to look at, staring at the black and white feathers. I let them fall back into place and I sat on my knees as I closed my eyes. "How are you doing up there,… Uncle, Pup?" I asked, hoping for a sign. Silence was their answer and I slowly opened my eyes. I then looked and the silver angel wing pendant, _his_ last gift before he went… insane. I lived alone my whole life, my family dead, friends… if I had any. With the Buster Sword like this with wear, tear, and rust, Angeal would be rolling in his grave(1).

_Swoosh_

When I heard that, I grabbed the black and crimson red Blazing Edge gunblade model that I named Diablo from it's casing which hanged from my belt and saw that it was a wolf. It felt familiar and I just… couldn't place where but when it opened it's eyes, they were blue. Not just any blue…

They were _sky_ blue.

"…Z..Zack..?" I asked with curiosity in my tone and the wolf- Zack- nodded and his nose pointed to my black metal shoulder pauldron. I looked at it to see his gift before _he_ burned the town. Zack's Fenrir pendant is on my shoulder pauldron. "Like I would forget you, Pup." I said and went to pet his head. Zack purred at the affection he was getting. "So how's 'Geal doin' up there?" I asked the wolf about my uncle. He closed his eyes and put his head down. _"Nothing."_, I thought. Even though Zack's spirit couldn't talk, we both missed Uncle dearly. We both heard a roaring of engines, and I bolted up from my spot as Zack the wolf disappeared. I looked at the memorial one last time and then dashed to get on Anima. Then I took off.

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

Shortly after Kage left the memorial, three older and dirtier bikes pulled up. The middle one knocked the Buster Sword down with his foot. The three figures were brothers. The leader of the group was the youngest of the trio, Kadaj. On his right was the middle brother, Yazoo. And the eldest brother, Loz. "Hey Kadaj…" Said Yazoo, the middle brother with chest length silver hair. "Is that where Big Brother lives?" He asks to his younger brother, Kadaj who has neck length silver hair. "Yeah…"

"Do you think he'll be glad to see us?"

"Not a chance."

"Don't cry Yazoo." Says Loz, he has short slicked-back silver hair. The trio all had silver hair, and cat-slit green eyes. "But Mother's with him." Replies Yazoo and Kadaj says, "Maybe not." Loz starts crying after hearing Yazoo talk about their "Mother". "Don't cry Loz."

"Hold on. He's coming… and so does Little Sister." Says the young leader as he looks to see two motorcycles, which grabbed the attention of the others. The first one was a man dressed all in black, having only a black sleeve covering his left arm like Kage, blonde Chocobo spiky hair, and mako blue eyes. This was the hero of Gaia, Cloud Strife. The other that was a half mile from Cloud was Kage, who had her black hood covering her face with the tip touching the nose and a black mask covering her face below her eyes (Like Kakashi from Naruto) and sunglasses (Like Lightning's from LR:FFXIII).

Kadaj nods to his older brothers and said older brothers took off to attack Cloud. They summoned shadow fiends to attack Cloud. Cloud notices this and Fenrir's compartments open to reveal his Fusion Swords. He grabs on of them and slashes at the fiends. Kage hears the roar of the fiends and Anima's compartments open and she grabs her black and gold triple barrel gun with shapes of dragons in crimson red along the gun, it's name was Doragondāji. She speeds up Anima to where she can see a man about in his twenties being ganged up by fiends and two silver-haired men. She shoots at the fiends, one of the bullets hits near the handle of Yazoo's bike. Said man looks to see their "Little Sister" has come to join the fun.

"Where's Mother?" Questions Loz and uses his gauntlet to punch Cloud, but misses. Fenrir swivels to ride correctly and Cloud is then attacked by Yazoo. "We know you hid her Brother." He says and shoots at Cloud, but is successfully blocked by Cloud's swords.

"Don't tell me that your leading me on?" Asks Kadaj to the person on the phone. " 'Cuz I _do_ think you have Mother there!…No need to shout!" He tells to the caller. "I don't want to talk to you anymore. Put the President on." He waits by looking at the battle of his older brothers with his other "Brother and Little Sister". Right now, Yazoo just jumped over Cloud and has shot Cloud's goggle off after Loz has disarmed said Ex-SOLDIER of his Buster Sword. Kage tries her best to shot at the arms of their mysterious opponents, but is failing at so. The fiends start to circle around the both of them. Yazoo nods at the fiends to jump on their prey, both hero and mercenary close their eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

But the fiends disappeared on Kadaj's signal, apparently he finished his talk with the President. Both brothers turn back and rode to their leader and Cloud stops Fenrir to wonder who were they, and what do they want with me. Cloud's mind turns towards the other direction where the other rider rode off to. Kage got a call from a certain Axel look-alike saying that his boss wanted to see her. Saying something about "three silver haired men who resemble _him_" and wants to talk to her about it in the Healen Lodge.

* * *

**See What Happens To Kage Next Time In**

**Chapter II: Whatever, I'm Not Interested**

* * *

**Name:** "Kage" Ballad Rhapsodos

-She won't reveal her real name to anyone until they gain her deep trust and respect.

**Age:**

-16

**Theme:**

-I Don't Care by Apocalyptica

**Hair Color/Style:**

-Medium Red Brown

-Side swept bangs (Like Lightning), shoulder length layered hair, and two feather behind her right ear, one's black while the other's white.

**Eye Color:**

-Aquamarine

**Height:**

-5'9

**Family:**

-Father: Genesis Rhapsodos (unknown)

-Mother: Merida Ballad-Rhapsodos (Died from a disease when Kage was 7)

-Uncle/Godfather: Angeal Hewley (Died)

-Uncle: Sephiroth (Died in a mission)

-Brother figure: Zachary "Zack" Fair (Gunned down by ShinRa)

-Sister figure: Aerith Gainsborough (Murdered by Sephiroth)

**Occupancy:**

-Mercenary for hire

**Weapons:**

-Diablo; A black and red Blazing Edge gunblade model.

-Doragondāji; A black and gold triple-barrel gun with crimson outlining of dragons.

-Gungnir; (A/N: Kain's lance from Dissidia 012, just darker in color)

-Stiria & Nix; Mage Masher model twin dagger model that fades from dark blue to ice blue. Although, Stiria is darker while Nix is lighter.

-Hero's Vain; Her father, Genesis's red rapier.

**Outfit:**

-A maroon red zip-up sleeveless turtleneck that ends and inch above the middle of her stomach, tight black midriff halter-top that connects to her mask (usually hidden under the collar of her turtleneck), black and dark grey vest with a hoodie (Assassin's Creed style)with a dark grey belt underneath her bosom, crimson red bell sleeve attached to the vest to cover up her "curse" on her right arm, black mini skirt with two zippers two inches away from each other, a crimson red pouch on her left thigh that connects to a belt and three other belts wrapped around the thigh, a single black shoulder cauldron with the Fenrir pendant and a dark grey mid-shin cape is attached to it and torn at the bottom, black mid-bicep length fingerless glove on her left arm, black fingerless gloves with gold knuckles, a black case hanging off of a black belt which holds her gunblade, a black holder attached to her right thigh to hold Doragondāji, and black and grey knee length boots with three buckles.

-On her left ear is the same earring that her father wears with a Fira and Cura materia, a cuff earring with chains on her right ear, and a single angel wing pendant around her neck.

**Personality:**

-A young girl at the age of sixteen, Kage is determined, concentrated, and independent. She has been cold, standoffish, and distancing herself from everyone since her father had betrayed ShinRa, Angeal's and Zack's death. After two month's of Zack's death, she decide to travel the world and became a mercenary. Geostigma soon caught Kage in it's grasp two months before the upcoming events of "Reunion".

**Battle:**

-In battle, she has the strength of a Behemoth and the speed of lightning, all thanks to the Mako energy running in her veins from her father who was a SOLDIER 1st and said parent was part of "Project G". Sometimes, Kage combines a elemental materia with either Diablo, Gungnir, Stiria & Nix, or Hero's Vain to use a "-strike" technique. It's usually Fira-strike or Thunder-strike.

* * *

**M.G. Crystal:** Now you get an idea of who Kage is. So, please favorite, follow or review! No flames!

(1) I watched this after playing Crisis Core a day later. I randomly imagine Angeal wanting revenge on Cloud for the Buster Sword in it's current condition.


	2. II: Whatever, I'm Not Interested

**Chapter II: Whatever, I'm Not Interested**

**Reno:** What up, yo! Galiancrystal's got another chapter to this story!

**M.G. Crystal:** That's right Reno. -sips on Iced Coffee- Hey Turk! Can ya do the disclaimer please?

**Reno:** Sure, M.G. Crystal doesn't own anything but my friend Kage, yo!

* * *

_Prologue_

_Legend shall speak_

_Of sacrifice at world's end_

_The wind sails over the water's surface_

_Quietly, but surely_

* * *

[Kage's P.O.V.]

When I got to the Healen Lodge to one of the cabins I was explained over the phone, I parked Anima and grabbed Hero's Vain, and Stiria & Nix before walking up to the door. I knocked and met none other than Reno. "You made it yo!" He said. "…Whatever." I said and walked in to sit on the couch. "Why am I here for?" I asked with my arms crossed. "Well, Rufus said to wait for another person. And then we can discuss about them." He said. "Of course he would hold it a bit longer than said." I mumbled and took out my copy of LOVELESS from my pouch and read where I left of. "She's definitely her father's child." I heard Reno muttered and then I threw Nix at him. Lucky for said Turk, he moved before it could come in contact with his face.

"Don't mention about that man whatsoever." I said and got up and picked Nix out of the wall without looking up from my book, then I sat back. As soon as I got to Act II, I heard an opening of the door. Reno must've token out his Electro-Mag Rod because I heard metal clash with metal. I look up from my book to see the man I met earlier with a large broad sword clashed with Reno's Rod. Said Turk backed away and then gave a battle cry but missed his target as the Chocobo-haired man moved out of the way. And yes, I just saw that his hair somehow looked like a Chocobo for some reason.

Reno went flying out the door as the man looked at him. He turned around to get back at the man, but said spiky closed the door on Reno. "Okay, so your good." Reno said as he opened the door but was shut again. Both me and the man turned around to see that Rude came out of the other door. "Yeah Rude! Lookin' sharp!" Commented Reno as Rude get's out his Electro-Mag Rod, nut the broad-sword wielder pointed his sword at his neck. Rude calmly backs off as I get up and put LOVELESS back into its pouch.

I examined the sword-wielder with my shade-covered aquamarine eyes. He had Chocobo spiky blonde hair and electric blue eyes with a faint mako glow in them. He wore a navy blue sleeveless zip-up turtleneck with the zipper zipped down to his shoulder bone line, a black shoulder pauldron with Zack's Fenrir pendant on it with a black bell sleeve connected to it on his left shoulder, black leather gloves with the right one being an inch below his elbow, black slightly baggy pants, black leather boots, two belts across his chest with one of them attached to an ankle length piece of black cloth that covered his left leg, the belts connected to a sheath that holds other swords. He must've had more swords and when I saw that they could connect, they made what could've been the Buster Sword. Wait, he had the Fenrir pendant!? Was he associated with Zack by any chance?

"Good. You fight like the SOLDIER you once claim to be." I heard a voice said as we turn around to see a man in a remote-controlled wheelchair and covered in a white cloth that cover everything but his right arm that had Geostigma and lower face. "You haven't lost your touch." After a moment of silence, the dark man said, "Rufus ShinRa? Do I feel sorry for you."

"I agree with him." I said to gain their attention so that they could notice me. "Ah, it's been far too long. You look just like your father, C-" I whip out Hero's Vain and pointed it at Rufus' neck. "Don't mention that man or say my name." I said with anger in my voice and then Spiky as I dubbed the dark-clothed man, asked me, "Who are you?" I calmed myself and put my rapier in its sheath on my back. "The question is who are_ you?_"

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

Kage crossed her arms as she asked Cloud the question. "Cloud Strife. You?" He said almost unemotionally. "Kage is all I can tell you." She said and the two turn back to Rufus. "The day of the explosion-"

"What do you what from me?" Asked Cloud.

"I manage to get-"

"Who were the guys that attacked me?"

"Before it collapsed-"

"I'm leaving." Then Rufus turned his head around and said, "We need your assistance, Cloud, Kage."

"Whatever, I'm not interested/Not Interested." Said both Kage and Cloud in unison. "I acknowledge that ShinRa… owes the Planet a lot. It goes without saying my company and I are the ones who put the world in the sorry state it's in. Therefore, it's our responsibility to set things right."

"I'm still out here!" Calls out Reno from outside. "As the first step, we have commenced an investigation in Sephirtoh's wake. It's been two years, now the world is now on it's feet, what poses the greatest threat? Well, that one's easy. Geostigma. And we have reason to think… Sephiroth is the one who's responsible. The populous, they blame Mako energy, and the reactors, even the Lifestream for causing the Stigma. However, isn't that blame misplaced? The Lifestream has existed as long as the Planet. And even Mako energy has been a part of our lives for over forty years and yet, there's no mention of the Stigma in recorded history. So, what happened during our time to change all that? I can think only of one thing… The arrival of Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth is dead." Claims Cloud and Kage just nods her head in response. "Yes but has his mind died? What if he somehow dissolved into the Lifestream coursing through the Planet unfused?" This grabbed the two lonely warriors attention, but mostly Cloud. "I know, it is merely my speculation. But, it is possible, isn't it? And we can't cure the Stigma until we know the truth. So we took action. We went to look for traces of Sephirtoh. We started… do you know where?"

"Yep! At the Northern Cave!" Replied Reno from behind the door. "And what do you think we found? Relax. We didn't find anything." He lied, thought Kage. She looked at the files two years after Zack left for the mission at Nibelheim at both Project G and S. She knew what they found but didn't mention it. "However, not all went as planned. We were… interrupted. Kadaj and his gang."

"Kadaj?" Both Kage and Cloud asked in perfect unison. "They'll be after the both of you as well. If they haven't already found you."

"Leave us out of this."

"How? Both of your ties to Sephiroth run as deep as ours do, Cloud, Kage. If Kadaj's purpose is to do what's necessary to prepare for the moment. We stand in the way as his greatest threat.

"Moment?"

"Sephiroth…reborn."

"Are you done talking?"

"Let's get to the issue at hand. In order to combat Kadaj, we need someone with your expertise. Will you join us, former SOLDIER, Cloud, and child of SOLDIER 1st, Kage?"

"In my head." Says Cloud as he turns around to open the door. "…Whatever." Said Kage as she walked towards the door. "What's this stuff about… "Mother"?" Asks Cloud to Rufus. "Why? Did Kadaj mention something?"

"Rufus, if your hiding something."

"I never hide anything or keep a secret. Not from a comrade." Strike two Rufus, thought Kage as she detected his second lie. "You must want to learn all you can about the Stigma. Naturally for the sake for those orphans you live with. Surely you long for the smiles return to their faces. All we want in the end, is to rebuild our world, Cloud, Kage."

"But I…"

"Come on, Cloud, Kage, think about it. Together we can rebuild ShinRa." Reno tried to convince to two, but the both of them left at the same time. "I'm not interested." And Cloud closed the door along with Kage.

"Reno!/." Said Rude and Rufus to get the red-head's attention but it was too late. "Rebuild ShinRa my ass..." Mumbled Kage as she put her weapons back into their compartments and drove off to somewhere away from Healen Lodge. Not caring where exactly she went.

* * *

**…****To Be Continued In…**

** Chapter III: Her Church**

* * *

**M.G. Crystal:** I'm onna roll with these updates! But anyways, please review, follow or favorite. Flame and it's Ifrit you'll face. -summon materia appears in hand and glows softly waiting to be summoned against flamer-


	3. III: Her Church

**Chapter III: Her Church**

**M.G. Crystal:** Hey readers!

**Kage:** Yeah, yeah I know the routine. _"Mistress Galiancrystal doesn't own FFVII: Advent Children Complete or anything else, only me."_

* * *

_Prologue_

_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul_

_Pride is lost_

_Wings stripped away, the end is nigh_

* * *

[Kage's P.O.V.]

Rebuild ShinRa? Yeah right, and they'll probably end up doing the SOLDIER program again. For some reason, I was in the Midgar Slums area. I zoomed past Sector 4 and into Sector 5 and saw a black and gold bike much similar to Anima. Then I saw what the motor was exactly parked at. It was…In front of her church. Then a memory came into being.

* * *

_Flashback_

_My ten-year old self and Zack, whose now a SOLDIER 1st, were chasing after Hollander. My snow-white scarf trailing behind me which was mid-back length. I was wearing a small black headband on my forehead to hold back my bangs, a black leather jacket that zipped on the left side of my chest to reveal a slim-fitting navy red turtleneck, dark blue skinny jeans, black fingerless nimbus grey leather gloves, and knee length nimbus grey boots that had laces and a zipper. I also wore a bracelet that held low level Blizzard, Thunder and a Summon materia, and my same earring my Dad wore which also had a Fira and Cura materia. Yeah, ever since Mom passed, he was protective of me and wanted to make sure I had some form of protection to defend myself._

_Hollander ended up tripping on his own feet and fell to the ground, then tried to get up to run away. "Hollander, do you understand what you're doing?" Asked Zack as said scientist walked backwards. Until, a familiar extremely large sword blocked our way. Hollander took the chance to run away from us. "Working for Hollander now?" We both turn our Mako gazes to Uncle Angeal. "Uncle what/What is it you're after?" We both asked in unison. "World domination." He said._

_"__That's not even funny, man." Said Zack. "How about… revenge?" Replied Uncle as he removes the Buster Sword that was in front of us. Then he walks from his position from the other side of the pillar. "For what?" Uncle ignores Zack's question as Uncle looks at the sky in front of us. "Uncle/Angeal!" We both cried out and then the most strangest thing happened to him. A single pure-white angel wing appeared from his right shoulder. I stood there in shock of it's elegant beauty as some of the feathers fell from the wing. "Whoa…" Was all the Puppy could utter from his mouth._

_"__I've become…a monster." Uncle turns around to face us. "A monster's objective is usually world domination or revenge."_

_"__That's a lie…" I said and Zack finished what I was about to say from what Cissnei had told us earlier. "Those aren't the wings of a monster."_

_"__Well then, what are they?" Uncle questioned. A white feather landed on Zack's outstretched hand. "Angel's wings."_

_"__I see. Then what should an angel fight for, Zack, C_? What do angel's dream of?" Uncle shouted out in fury in his last sentence. He flips the Buster Sword and stabs it into the ground. He then walks forward as the both of us walked back. "Uncle…" I said in slight fear. "Angels dream of one thing…"_

_"__Please, tell us." Said Zack as we all stop walking. "To be human." Then in a flash, Uncle delivered a punch to Zack's abdomen and said Puppy flew far away. "Zack!" I cried out in worry as Zack gets back up, holding his stomach. I ran towards my friend whom I considered a older brother to me, and went by his side. "Defend yourselves!" Uncle shouted in anger as Zack grinned like an idiot then he nodded his head a "no". Uncle's had glowed a pale fire orange light and punched his fist to the ground. My eyes widened because I knew the materia as a Quake materia he was using and jumped off of the platform._

_Oops, I forgot to give Zack a warning about it. "Aagh!" Said Puppy cried out as the platform below him broke from the attack. "Zack!" I cried out to him as he fell to the Slums that were below us. Anger filled my being, activating the Fira materia in my hand and I threw it at my Uncle. "What were you _thinking_, Angeal?!" I shouted at him, using Uncle's name to make a point. He just turned away from me and said, "Watch over him. Knowing Zack, he'll hurt himself even though he's a 1st." A pale purple materia was thrown at me and I caught it with ease._

_"__That materia will help you. C_, take care." He said and flew off into the air. I looked at the orb Uncle threw at me and recognized it as a Gravity materia. Then I found out the hint of what Uncle meant of it's use._

Later At A Church

_I sighed in relief as I saw a hole in a roof of a local church I saw. Yep, must be Zack, 'cause only he can make a hole that big in a roof. I dashed towards the doors and pushed them open and saw a girl, about Zack's age, wearing a blue and white thigh-length dress over a red camisole, and white wedge sandals with pink straps. She had nice long light brown hair with bangs that framed her face, reminding me of Uncle Sephiroth, and curls behind the bangs, and the rest of her hair is plaited behind her head. She turns around to see me with her bright emerald green eyes. "Oh hello!" She said and I walked towards her. "Are you lost?" She asked._

_"__No…" I said politely and looked at the now unconscious Zack who laid in the flowers. "I'm just glad that I finally found my brother." I said to her and then realized that I didn't introduced myself to her. "Oh I forgot! My name is C_. What's your's?"_

_"__Aerith." She said and then we shook hands. "Well Aerith, I believe the Pup needs to wake up about now." I said with a smile on my face. "Hell-llooo!" We both said to wake Zack up. We saw him twitch and said, "Mom?"_

_"__Hell-llooo!" Aerith said this time as we leaned over Zack. He then opened his sky blue eyes and both Aerith and I said, "Hooray!" In victory as I did my victory dance. "…Heaven?" He said and then I sarcastically said, "No, you're in hell."_

_"__C_!?" He said in shock with his eyes now wide open in shock. "You're in the church in the slums." Said Aerith as Zack stood up._

* * *

_End Flashback_

I remembered those two had "precious moments" together before _He_ burned down the town they were stationed at. Four years after that, I adventured out in the world and saw Aerith die in front of my eyes by none other than _Him_. I opened the doors of the church and felt pain and regret for not saving her that day. _"It wasn't your fault."_ I heard a voice said behind me as the world around me turned white, with me and another person standing back to back in a field of buttercups and lilts stretching for miles as far as the eye could see. "It is." I mumbled out as I felt the person shake their head. "-sighs-… Dilly-Dally, shilly-shally." I heard her say and then the world came back in color.

I look to see two people laying in the flowers, it was Cloud, the man from the Healen Lodge and a girl. She had dark brown mid-back length hair with a fringe over her right eye, a white sleeveless shirt underneath a black leather sleeveless zip-up vest, black shorts that fold at the waist, a black utility pocket at the front along with a black short duster that must've at least reached to her heels, a pink ribbon, black leather gloves, and a Fenrir ring on her right hand. Wait Fenrir?! Did she also knew Zack along with that man, Cloud? I need to question them somehow but now's not the time.

I whipped out my phone and called for Reno. **_"Yo Kage, how's it goin'? Have ya decided to help us?"_**

"No, as I said earlier I'm not helping. But I _am_ in need of assistance. I found Cloud and his friend here asleep in the church. From the looks of it, the girl is bruised up possibly from a fight. And this Cloud man has black goo allover his left arm."

**_"_****_So Tifa and Cloud are injured? Got it. Me and Rude are comin' over right now. Where are you at right now?"_**

"The Sector 5 slums, in a church."

**_"_****_Ah, got it. See ya Kage!"_** Reno then hung up on me. Then I notice Zack the Wolf some feet away from Cloud and this "Tifa" person. "Zack, do you know them?" I asked the wolf and he closed his sky blue eyes in a form of a "yes". I nodded in response. "Well, I think that's my answer how they have your Fenrir symbol on them."

* * *

_Later_

"Yo Kage! We're here!" I heard the familiar voice of Reno come in along with a grunt from Rude. I turned my head around to look at them with my arms crossed across my chest. " 'bout time too." I said in an annoyed voice. "Do you know where they live?" I asked as Rude picked up "Tifa" bridal style while Reno just slung Cloud's arm over his shoulder. Plus, Reno was having difficultly carrying him. "Let's go" I said and we walked out of the church. My necklace glowed a pale purple light as I snapped my fingers and Cloud's motor, as I presume, glowed the same color of aura and it started to float. Then it completely vanished into thin air. Reno whistles in surprise and says, "New trick of your's?" I simply nodded as we went to this place called Seventh Heaven.

* * *

_Later At Seventh Heaven & Nobody's P.O.V._

The trio waited for Tifa and Cloud to wake up. Kage broke the silence by saying, "I know what Rufus is hiding."

"Which is what, yo?"

"Calamity of the Skies." She said, calling the thing by the name the Cetras called it. "So you figured it out. He kinda expected it since your fa-" Then Kage's Stria & Nix daggers appeared out of nowhere and pointed at Reno's neck. "If I hear one more thing about that man, it's your head." She said with venom laced into her voice as her eyes glowed a darker aquamarine color in warning. The Turk gulped as the weapons disappeared from his neck. She hears Cloud starting to get up and then she walks to a corner and disappears. An effect of her Darkness materia she uses to cover herself.

"You know, you're pretty heavy." Said Reno to get Cloud's attention. "Weren't there…some kids living with you?" Said Rude. "Cuz they ain't here. Cloud puts his head down, not responding to the question that was being asked. "You don't care?"

"…I just…" Cloud says and looks at Tifa, she was sleeping peacefully. Reno sighs in frustration. "You're a real handful."

* * *

_Later At Night_

"We found a witness who knows where they went." Said Reno to Kage and they were currently downstairs in the bar. "Where?" She asked. "Kadaj and his crew are at the Forgotten City, the City of the Ancients, whatever you want to call it." Kage nodded as she whipped out her phone. She looked until she found the person she wanted to talk to. The number was titled "10X-013-1950". It was the number of her mentor who had trained her in marksmanship for five months. "Hey."

**_"_****_Hello Kage, what is it that you need from me?"_**

"You know who Kadaj and his gang is right?"

**_"_****_I do. I saved two people from death's grasp from the Remnants."_**

Kage nodded. "Well, I've been told where their base is at. The Forgotten City. Meet me there, I have a feeling that someone you might've known is going to need some help."

**_"_****_Okay, I'll see you there, Kage."_**

Kage walks outside after her talk with her mentor and summons Cloud's Fenrir back and jumps on Anima. She rides away, to the Forgotten City. For she has a feeling that that Cloud guy will need some assistance.

* * *

**…****To Be Continued In…**

**Chapter IV: The Forgotten City & Memoirs Of A Broken Angel**

* * *

**M.G. Crystal:** -dodges incoming weapons, spells, etc.- Okay I know that I said that updates will be slow but I'm trying to type most of my stories every chance I can get. But anyways -dodges Omega WEAPON- _who the hell threw that?!_ But to what I was saying. Just who is Kage's marksmanship mentor? The hint is the caller ID that's all I can give ya.

**Kadaj:** So leave a review or else…-draws out Souba-


	4. IV: The Forgotten City & Memoirs Of A Br

**Chapter IV: The Forgotten City & Memoirs Of A Broken Angel**

**M.G. Crystal:** Yes people, I'm alive and we got a special guest today. You got the hint which was the phone number and the guest is, everybody's favorite marksman… Vincent Valentine!

**Vincent:** …-looks up from the collar of the cape-…-eyes goes back to the collar of his cape- _"Mistress Galiancrystal doesn't own FFVII:ACC, only her OC, Kage."_

* * *

_Prologue_

_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess_

_We seek it thus, and take to the sky_

_Ripples form on the water's surface_

_The wandering soul knows no rest._

* * *

[Kage's P.O.V.]

I was riding Anima to the Forgotten City, where…_that_ happened. Once I parked in the location I gave to my mentor, Anima opened up her compartments to get Gungir, Doragondāji strapped to it's holster on my right thigh, and Stiria & Nix. I then pulled my mask and hoodie on to cover my face, I didn't want someone to recognize my whatsoever. I walked to find my mentor and found him sitting under a tree. His hair darker than black and in tendrils but they have managed to be tamed without looking like it's been brushed. A red bandana holding his hair back with a fringe emerging from it. He still wears that crimson red tattered cloak with covered his shoulders and lower face with a few buckles to hold it in place, a black attire with straps and more buckles, gold pointed sabatons on his feet, and a gold gauntlet on his left arm. In his holster was his gun, Cerberus, which Doragondāji was modeled after Cerberus.

"It's been awhile…Kage." He said, looking at me with his crimson blood red eyes. "Same here, Vincent." I said to my mentor. "So the Remnants are here from what Reno says, correct?"

"Correct." Then multiple gunshots were heard from the distance. Vincent then got up, the metal of his boots clicking with each movement. We nodes at each other then dashed like ninjas or thieves. Take your pick. Then we both jumped on a nearby branch and saw that Cloud guy, fighting the Remnants. "Now."

* * *

[Nobody's P.O.V.]

As Kadaj was about to strike Cloud once again, a red swirling cloak appeared in front of him, making the silver-haired Remnant jump back down. Then a dark grey one appeared along with the red and they both shot at the Remnants while circling over Cloud as if to protect the Spiky-Wonder. The cloaks danced around Cloud where the looked like Yin-yang as the circled him. As the red cloak shot at Kadaj, burn marks appeared to reveal Vincent shooting with Cerberus. The dark grey cloak shot at the other two, the same thing happened except that it showed a face the had a hoodie covering it along with a mask to cover the lower face, Kage, firing Doragondāji. Kadaj and his brothers attacked the twin cloaks, but Vincent grabs Cloud as he dodges Kadaj's Souba. He then disappears into the skies with Kage following her mentor.

Kadaj is angered by the fact that his opponent has disappeared but wasn't really mad at all. The dark grey cloak's presence was familiar to him, and he finally knew who it was. His "Little Sister", Kage.

* * *

_With Kage, Vincent & Cloud In Another Part Of The Forgotten City_

"See, I knew I would be no help." Said Cloud with his right hand on his left Stigma-infected arm. Vincent looks down at Cloud a few feet away from him. Kage was next to Vincent, her hoodie and mask still on. "Vincent, what do you know about this?" He asked to the cloaked man. "I come here often. I've seen what Kadaj's crew is doing." Vincent then lowers to Cloud's height and grabs said Spiky's infected-arm. "The Stigma, it's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body. The body tries to eliminate it and over constipates. Inside our bodies is a current," Says Vincent as he gets up and circles Cloud. "Like the LifeStream. That current is what fights off any malevolent intruders." Vincents says and turns around to face Cloud. "What do you mean by "intruder"?" Cloud questions.

"The Sephiroth gene." Said Kage with her arms crossed as the men turn to face her. "JENOVA cells, JENOVA's memetic legacy. Call it whatever you want." She continued as Cloud looks at her and asks, "Who are you?"

"I'll tell you once Sensei is done speaking."

"Sensei?"

"I'll tell you later."

Vincent continues what he's speaking of the topic. "Tsung and Elena… they were brought here half dead. They must've been brutally tortured. I did what I could to save them. But, we'll see."

"Tortured?" Says Cloud. "They had it coming. They got their hands on JENOVA's head."

_"__I knew it."_ Thought Kage with a unnoticeable smirk on her lips. "So when Kadaj says he's looking for "Mother"…" Cloud trails off as Vincent finishes the sentence. "Heaven's Dark Harbinger…The Calamity…" Continues Vincent. "JENOVA…" Kage finishes their sentence with her arms down with her left hand clenched into a fist. "If they wanted too, they could recreate Sephiroth."

"Why does it have to be _that man_… the son of a…" Kage ends up saying out loud unconsciously, cursing that man who destroyed the remains of her. Cloud is shocked that he wasn't the only one who had a close connection to Sephiroth and was broken by him. But alas, the Ex-SOLDIER doesn't even know a _quarter_ of her life except that Rufus mentioning of her relationship with the Ex-SOLDIER Hero. Then rustling came from the bushes as it alerts them to draw their weapons, ready to attack. Only Kage has a hand on Doragondāji, instincts telling her it's not a enemy but a "just in case" alert. Then a figure jumped out of the bushes and glomped Cloud. It turned out to be Marlene, Barret's adopted daughter. "Marlene!" Cloud said in shock as Kage removes her hand on Doragondāji. "Cloud! Denzel! And Tifa!"

"Tifa is alright." Cloud said to calm the child. "I wanna talk to her." Cloud then searches his pockets, but doesn't find his phone, which said phone was in the lake. Marlene then turns to Vincent and says, "May I?" Vincent shows Marlene his cape, to reveal nothing. "You don't have a phone?!" Marlene then turns to the young Rhapsodos, finding the red-head with her arms crossed. "Do you?" She asks and Kage shakes her head "no" to Marlene for she has left it inside one of Anima's compartments. "Vincent, will you bring Marlene home to Tifa?" Cloud asks to his friend. "I'm gonna go see ShinRa for answers."

"I can't do that." Vincent says with a shale of his head. "But I-"

"Forget it Cloud! Why don't you ever pay any attention to us?" Marlene yells at Cloud and runs towards Vincent and hides in his cape. "Marlene…Please, give me some time. There' a battle to be fought. But it's not as simple as just fighting it. Understand?"

"No I don't!"

"Cloud…" But before Vincent could continue, Kage went up and grabbed Cloud by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up into the air and stared at him straight in the eyes while pulling down her hood and mask to reveal medium brown-red shoulder length hair that layered with side swept bangs(like Lightning) and aquamarine eyes full of anger. "Look, Cloud Strife, you need to pay attention to me _right now and listen_." Kage said with anger. "I lost my family, and everyone I had cared about in my life. And I'm just 16 right now going trough things someone like me shouldn't experience."

* * *

**(Play MIDI- Final Fantasy 13- Lightning's Theme- Piano Arrange Ver2~ YouTube- faithfulneo)**

(Link will be on my Bio page)

Then Kage drops Cloud and she walks along the lake boarder and stops to look down at her reflection. "_Sephiroth_…" She said with the man's name with disgust in her voice. "Was my uncle. My father was SOLDIER 1st, Genesis Rhapsodos. My mother was a Turk named Merida Ballad-Rhapsodos. And I had another uncle named Angeal Hewley, the original wielder of the Buster Sword that now stands unused for years in wear, tear and rust." Cloud is shocked to hear about the Buster Sword. "I was 9 when my Father went against ShinRa Co with a army of SOLDIERs who went with him. But two years before that, my Mom had passed from a disease that couldn't be cured. Soon after Dad left ShinRa, Angeal went with him and he sooner passed away from a battle. This feather," Kage then touches her white feather when she mentioned it. "Is what's left of him and the Buster Sword which he then gave to Zack. Everyone then change because Angeal was the soul of SOLDIER and Zack took over his place as his apprentice. That's when you met him, isn't that right?" No response from Cloud as he was in shock. "As I thought." She muttered that sentence. "Then the SOLDIER mission to Nibelheim, took Zack and Sephiroth. But before _he_ left, I got a present from him and then a week later, Nibelheim was burned down. You know the rest." Then Kage turns and walks to Cloud and brings him close to her face where he could see clouds(no pun) of anger and pain. "This "I'm useless" and "I'm weak" s***," Vincent covers Marlene's ears just in time for the word, "Isn't gonna work. Even Zack _and_ Aerith wouldn't want you like this. So man up…Or fall inside the black pit of sin and misery. Your choice." Then Kage puts drops Cloud to the ground and backs away from him with her back facing her with her arms crossed.

**(End Song)**

* * *

"Vincent…" Cloud said after a few minutes of silence thinking about what Kage had said. "Are sins ever forgiven?"

"I've never tried." Replied Vincent. "You mean…never tried?" Then Cloud thinks about it then says, "Marlene, lets go." Then said girl walks out of Vincent's cape, and then goes to look at Kage and says, "Thank you for teaching Cloud something." Then goes to Cloud and holds his hand. "Well I'm gonna try. I'll phone in the verdict and Kage… thank you." Then he goes with Marlene, leaving Vincent and Kage behind.

* * *

[Kage's P.O.V.]

Vincent had his arms crossed as he looked at me in the eyes. "You tried hard not to break out on that… didn't you?" I simply nodded in response because I had no words to speak at all. "I'm proud that you told someone of your past… Maybe you'll tell him your true name." He said and I just said, "Maybe… But you need to tell someone _your_ past Vincent."

"Maybe I will… maybe." I nodded him a goodbye and left to ride on Anima. Something is going to happen and it's not good at all.

* * *

**…****To Be Continued In…**

**Chapter V: AVALANCHE Assemble!**

* * *

**M.G. Crystal: **This was a rather short chapter, but oen of my favorite scenes in the movie is the next chapter! Booyakasha!-fist pumps- So please review, favorite, or follow. Flame and I'll summon Bahamut SIN!


End file.
